


Solo alguien lo conoce

by Kikinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando eres metamorfomago no eres nadie. Es decir, eres alguien porque tienes un cuerpo, pero no tienes forma. Al menos, no una definida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo alguien lo conoce

** Solo alguien lo conoce **

 

Cuando eres metamorfomago no eres nadie. Es decir, eres alguien porque tienes un cuerpo, pero no tienes forma. Al menos, no una definida.

 

Él es Teddy, Ted, Lupin. ¿Alguien lo conoce? Pues, si se lo cruzan por la calle, es muy probable que, si lo hacen (conocerlo), lo más seguro es que no se den cuenta.

 

A Teddy no le molesta eso. Antes lo hacía, pero ya no. Ahora le gusta. Le divierte eso de vivir de incógnito.

 

Lo importante para que nadie lo reconozca es llevar el cabello de colores antinaturales cuando está con alguien conocido. Fucsia, verde, violeta, azul, turquesa. El turquesa es su favorito.

 

La misma consigna va para los ojos: amarillos, rojos, blancos, plateados. A la gente le asusta cuando tiene los ojos completamente blancos. Es divertido.

 

También ayuda usar rasgos exagerados. Una nariz muy chica, una boca muy grande, cejas más pobladas, cuello corto.

 

Luego, para poder pasear tranquilo, sin que nadie lo reconozca, debe hacer todo lo contrario. Tomar una apariencia normal. Cabello castaños, ojos marrones, tez apenas tostada. Nariz, boca, cuello, orejas. Todo normal.

 

Es sencillo y así puede moverse entre la gente sin que esta lo vea.

 

— ¡Teddy! ¡Ted, Ted! ¡Teddy!

 

Bueno, nadie lo reconoce (ni su abuela, ni su novia), excepto una persona.

 

— Hola, tío Harry. — saluda el muchacho, cabello negro tornándose verde loro y ojos castaños en amarrillo, casi dorado.

 

— ¿Hoy vienes a comer? Tu tía Ginny quiere llenarte de comida, dice que la última vez que te vio estabas muy flaco.

 

Teddy contiene las ganas de decirle que, en realidad, no está tan delgado (o eso cree), que lo había hecho adrede. Pero la comida de la esposa de su padrino es deliciosa, así que asiente con una sonrisa.

 

— Claro, tío Harry.

 

Harry Potter, su padrino, su tío, es el único lo reconoce esté como esté.

 

Teddy sabe que eso ocurre porque, en realidad, su verdadero padre en esta vida es Harry Potter.

 

FIN


End file.
